Just Give Me a Reason
by tenorsaxopeal
Summary: April is newly engaged to Matt, and she's constantly fights her feelings for Jackson because she is sure that he doesn't have the feelings for her. Jackson is trying to be happy for his best friend who he is sure wants to be get married. Will they end up coming clean to each other about how they feel or will April be stuck in a loveless marriage? AU with most Grey's characters.


April leaned bak against the counter in the attending's lounge. She couldn't get the other day out of her head. April wanted to say no to Matt when he proposed to her. She cared about him, but it wasn't love. At least like his she loved Jackson love. Matt might have been the best guy for her, but he wasn't Jackson. Every time she was around Jackson she was at a loss for words. The best way to sum it up was she was in love with him.

While she was leaning against the counter she was zoned out, in a loss of thoughts. She was thinking about what she should do. "Hey, Apple," Jackson said to April as he walked into the lounge. She jumped and looked at the man in front of her. "Hey, Jacks." She said, completing their nicknames for each other. Jackson grinned and he looked at the girl. He wished he was the one who had gotten engaged to April instead of Matt. "What are you up to? I was expecting to see you spend your down time planning for the wedding, not standing around leaning against a counter," he told her.

April shrugged her shoulders and she looked down at her feet. "It's still all sinking in you know?" April asked him. "I mean I am excited that I'm engaged, but um. I just need more time for it to sink in before I can make plans," April explained. She looked at Jackson, and she just wanted to come out and say it. She'd rather be engaged to him, she wished it was him she was engaged to. She put a smile on her face for him, to try and hide that she was having second thoughts. "Enough about me what's going on with you and your life?" April asked.

Jackson didn't know where to start with April's questioning on what was going on in his life. He needed to let April go, she was getting married to Matt. "Pretty much running plastics, and running a hospital. Same old stuff. Stephanie has been getting upset over the fact that I've been busy with work. I often get so caught up with trying to keep this hospital running." He told April, "I don't think it is going to go anywhere with her," the doctor admitted. The biggest issue as of lately was Stephanie had caught on to the fact that Jackson had feelings for April still, and that he was in love with someone that she couldn't be.

While Jackson and April talked Meredith came in pushing an IV with her. "Shouldn't you be upstairs in maternity?" The two asked her at the same time. "I got tired of dealing with the doctors up there," Meredith said, "besides they should be happy they're not needing to force me to get up and walk." She told the two doctors to make it harder for them to turn her away. "Besides my name is on the hospital door. I can go anywhere that I damn well please to in here."

April shrugged her shoulders at Meredith. "If Shepherd gets mad don't blame us." Jackson told her grinning. Meredith smiled and looked at April, "how's wedding planning going?" She asked the girl. "I uh... I haven't started yet." Meredith was about to ask why when April's pager went off. "I got to go. Good luck with hiding Mer," April said, before turning to Jackson and giving him a hug. She closed her eyes in the embrace and Jackson didn't want to let the girl go. The only reason why he broke the embrace was so that the girl could go and save lives.

When Meredith heard the door close shelled at Jackson. "When do you plan on telling her how you feel?" She asked Jackson. It was obvious that he had feelings for April. "I thought about it. But she's happy with Matt. It's obvious or else she wouldn't have said yes. I need to be happy for her, and they are good for each other, and she's obviously happy with him." Jackson explained. He walked over to the couch and set down next to Meredith and stared at the wall.

Cristina walked into the lounge and looked at the two on the couch. "What's going on?" She asked, pushing Jackson over. "I was just telling Jackson how he needed to tell Kepner about his feelings for her," Meredith told Cristina. The cardio goddess opened a bag of chips she popped one into her mouth and looked at Jackson. "Come on, Pretty Boy, tell her already," Cristina told him, "it's depressing seeing you moping around after seeing or talking to April."

Jackson shook his head no. "she's happy. I can't ruin this for her. If she didn't love him then she wouldn't have said yes," Jackson said, stealing a chip from Cristina. He got up and headed to his office to do some paperwork. "Tic-tok times running out, Avery." She yelled after him. Cristina shook her head and looked at Meredith, "oh by the way, Derek is headed upstairs to see you and baby Mark. You might want to start heading back now." She told her best friend.

AN: So two things.

1. Grey's hasn't aired yet for me so I don't know if this is McBaby's name but I'm predicting it is.

2. I did this on my phone so please don't hate too hard.


End file.
